Est il possible de pleurer de joie?
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Yaoi, FumaxKamui. Kamui pleure, et quelqu'un vient le consoler. Mais resteratil? Une fin par réponse. c'estàdire qu'à l'exception du dernier paragraphe, les deux chapitres sont identiques
1. Fin triste

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Je dédie cette fic à tous ceux qui ont été frustrés par la fin de « Solution » et l'absence de lemon… Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'oser mettre cette fic en ligne.

Est-il possible de pleurer de joie ?

            Je marche depuis longtemps, au point que je ne sais plus où je suis. Je sais que les larmes débordent de mes yeux. Mais quelle que soit la peine que je montre, elle ne peut qu'être inférieure à celle qui règne dans mon cœur. Subaru m'a sorti de mon inconscience volontaire, certes, mais cela n'empêche pas cette scène de se rejouer devant mes yeux cela ne m'empêche pas de revoir sans cesse le moment où j'ai perdu Fuma.

Soudain je n'en peux plus d'avancer. Des larmes coulant encore et toujours sur mes joues, je m'adosse et glisse jusqu'à être assis par terre, les jambes pliées devant moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux et reste ainsi pendant que la nuit tombe sur Tokyo. J'ai perdu toute volonté de me lever pour rentrer. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, qui n'a pas changé depuis ce jour-là : Fuma…

Je sens une présence à mon côté, et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Sans chercher à cacher mes larmes, car pour qui pourraient-elles avoir de l'importance ? , je lève la tête et croise un regard auquel je n'ose croire. Sa main gauche, la droite étant toujours posée sur mon épaule, essuie doucement mes larmes. Le cœur tremblant, je balbutie :

-Qui…Lequel…

Et ne réussis pas à terminer ma phrase, bouleversé encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà par les larmes qu'il commence à verser.

-Kamui…Mes souvenirs… Sont-ils vrais ? Ai-je vraiment…fait tout cela ? Tué…Kotori ?

Quelle réponse lui donner ? Acquiescer serait autant mentir que nier. Je me tais et essuie à mon tour ces larmes de la main. La sienne a quitté ma joue, mais je laisse la mienne sur la sienne, ne voulant pas croire à ce que je vois. Sa main droite est sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas quitté son regard depuis que j'ai levé la tête. La peine que je lis dans ses yeux est immense, comme celle qui m'a conduit ici. Je ne sais comment l'apaiser, alors je me contente de suivre mes envies et avale les larmes résiduelles sur son visage, le caressant ainsi de mes lèvres. Je le sens frissonner sous la caresse et continue mes frôlements. Sa main gauche passe dans mon dos et son bras droit glisse de mon épaule pour la rejoindre. Il se redresse en me serrant contre lui lorsque nos lèvres se joignent. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou et m'adosse au mur, le serrant moi aussi de toutes mes forces. J'ai besoin de lui, je ne le laisserai pas partir.

            Nos lèvres se séparent et nos yeux se croisent. Dans les siens je lis la connaissance du fait que ce moment est éphémère, que rien dans notre avenir n'est sûr, que demain soir nous serons peut-être redevenus ennemis. Si c'est le cas, je veux en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il voit ma détermination et me sourit, de ce sourire qui m'a tant manqué, ce sourire où on lit toute son affection pour moi. Nous n'avons rien à perdre.

            Je m'allonge sur le lit de la chambre où nous nous sommes rendus. Je tends la main vers lui et l'attire à mes côtés. J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment, durant les six années où nous avons été séparés, durant toutes ces semaines où il n'était pas lui-même. Tant rêvé de ses lèvres sur les miennes et de nos lèvres entamant ensemble un lent ballet plein de tendresse, tant rêvé de ses bras autour de moi et de ses mains se faufilant sous ma chemise. Je croise son regard et y lis la confirmation que c'est bien lui qui est avec moi, et non l'autre « Kamui » lui me jouant une sinistre farce. Je veux aller au bout de mon rêve. Je reprends ses lèvres en lui retirant son haut. J'ai hâte de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts.

            Il vient d'enlever ma chemise et plaque ses lèvres contre ma poitrine. Il décrit de lents cercles autour de mes mamelons en caressant mon ventre. Le plaisir me fait basculer la tête en arrière alors que mes mains s'appuient contre ses omoplates. Il est tout ce que je veux, c'est pourquoi, lorsque ses mains s'attaquent à ma ceinture, je le repousse pour me placer au-dessus de lui, un sourire qui je le sais promets toute la luxure du monde et pourtant naturel aux lèvres. C'est moi qui lui enlève son pantalon et me place à ses genoux, un peu affolé tout à coup malgré ma précédente assurance. Je relève la tête et croise son regard plein de désir. Sans le quitter des yeux, je passe ma langue sur son sexe, l'effleurant à peine avant de l'engloutir brusquement. Son cri de plaisir est le son le plus mélodieux qui ait jamais retenti à mes oreilles. De mes lèvres, j'initie un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de son pénis, puis accélère le rythme. Et arrête juste avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme. Sans tenir compte de son regard de léger reproche de l'abandonner ainsi, je remonte pour l'embrasser et lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça doit se passer… ». Puis je nous fait basculer tous les deux de manière à ce qu'il soit à nouveau au-dessus de moi. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a compris. Mon pantalon, déjà desserré par ses mains tout à l'heure, est tombé au sol durant nos changements de position successifs. Son regard se pose sur moi et me contemple avant de remonter s'accrocher au mien. Il tend la main vers mon visage et ses doigts me caressent la joue puis s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche et commence à les lécher, tandis que son autre main descend le long de mon torse en direction de mon désir.

            Il enlève ses doigts de ma bouche puis les dirigent vers mes fesse mais, avant de les introduire en moi, s'arrête et me regarde d'un air effrayé. Je sais qu'il a peur de me faire mal. Alors je tends ma main vers la sienne et le force à commencer ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Il se penche sur moi, m'embrasse et continue  à me masturber tandis que, un à un, ses doigts ne pénètrent et bougent. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et noue mes  jambes autour de sa taille. Mon univers se réduit à lui et à lui seul. Quelle chose pourrait me donner plus de bonheur que j'en éprouve au moment où il se décide enfin à remplacer ses doigts par quelque chose de plus imposant. Je ne veux pas attendre davantage et m'empale de moi-même sur lui. Sous la douleur, je romps notre baiser. Horrifié, il commence à se retirer, mais je le retiens. Déjà la douleur se mêle de plaisir. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il me caresse la joue de sa main qui ne s'occupe pas de mon sexe, le désir dans ses yeux côtoyant encore l'inquiétude. Je ne vois qu'une chose à dire pour la chasser :

-Je t'aime.

Aussitôt il commence à bouger en moi, et je ne puis voir sa réaction ma déclaration car je ferme les yeux sous le double plaisir de tes coups en moi et de ta main sur mon sexe, au même rythme. Je gémirais si tu ne venais pas de poser à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes, tout bruit venant de ma gorge ainsi étouffé. Pour l'énième fois de cette nuit, nos lèvres s'ouvrent, permettant à nos lèvres d'entamer un ballet maintenant connu par cœur mais procurant toujours le même plaisir. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. J'aimerais que ce moment dure une éternité. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de tel et ma joie est telle que j'éjacule dans ta main et je te sens t'assouvir en moi.

Je ne sens même pas le sommeil s'emparer de moi.

Deux corps qui se découvrent et se redécouvrent, deux amants dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais quand le premier se réveille, son regard a changé. Il se lève et part, sans un regard pour son compagnon.

« Kamui » est de retour.

FIN 

J'aime cette fin ! C'est pas celle qui était prévu (celle-là était dégoulinante d'eau de rose), mais il se trouve que durant l'écriture du lemon, j'avais un mal fou à empêcher « Kamui » de venir foutre la merde. Donc il est revenu à la fin.

Si il y a des reviews, je continuerai…(même s'il n'y en a pas, mais bon…)

****


	2. Fin heureuse

**EST-IL POSSIBLE DE PLEURER DE JOIE ?**

****

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant.

Couple : FumaxKamui.

Genre :lemon, yaoi, eau de rose.

* * *

Je marche depuis longtemps, au point que je ne sais plus où je suis. Je sais que les larmes débordent de mes yeux. Mais quelle que soit la peine que je montre, elle ne peut qu'être inférieure à celle qui règne dans mon cœur. Subaru m'a sorti de mon inconscience volontaire, certes, mais cela n'empêche pas cette scène de se rejouer devant mes yeux cela ne m'empêche pas de revoir sans cesse le moment où j'ai perdu Fuma.

Soudain je n'en peux plus d'avancer. Des larmes coulant encore et toujours sur mes joues, je m'adosse et glisse jusqu'à être assis par terre, les jambes pliées devant moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux et reste ainsi pendant que la nuit tombe sur Tokyo. J'ai perdu toute volonté de me lever pour rentrer. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, qui n'a pas changé depuis ce jour-l : Fuma…

Je sens une présence à mon côté, et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Sans chercher à cacher mes larmes, car pour qui pourraient-elles avoir de l'importance ? , je lève la tête et croise un regard auquel je n'ose croire. Sa main gauche, la droite étant toujours posée sur mon épaule, essuie doucement mes larmes. Le cœur tremblant, je balbutie :

-Qui…Lequel…

Et ne réussis pas à terminer ma phrase, bouleversé encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà par les larmes qu'il commence à verser.

-Kamui…Mes souvenirs… Sont-ils vrais ? Ai-je vraiment…fait tout cela ? Tué…Kotori ?

Quelle réponse lui donner ? Acquiescer serait autant mentir que nier. Je me tais et essuie à mon tour ces larmes de la main. La sienne a quitté ma joue, mais je laisse la mienne sur la sienne, ne voulant pas croire à ce que je vois. Sa main droite est sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas quitté son regard depuis que j'ai levé la tête. La peine que je lis dans ses yeux est immense, comme celle qui m'a conduit ici. Je ne sais comment l'apaiser, alors je me contente de suivre mes envies et avale les larmes résiduelles sur son visage, le caressant ainsi de mes lèvres. Je le sens frissonner sous la caresse et continue mes frôlements. Sa main gauche passe dans mon dos et son bras droit glisse de mon épaule pour la rejoindre. Il se redresse en me serrant contre lui lorsque nos lèvres se joignent. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou et m'adosse au mur, le serrant moi aussi de toutes mes forces. J'ai besoin de lui, je ne le laisserai pas partir.

Nos lèvres se séparent et nos yeux se croisent. Dans les siens je lis la connaissance du fait que ce moment est éphémère, que rien dans notre avenir n'est sûr, que demain soir nous serons peut-être redevenus ennemis. Si c'est le cas, je veux en profiter jusqu'au bout. Il voit ma détermination et me sourit, de ce sourire qui m'a tant manqué, ce sourire où on lit toute son affection pour moi. Nous n'avons rien à perdre.

Je m'allonge sur le lit de la chambre où nous nous sommes rendus. Je tends la main vers lui et l'attire à mes côtés. J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment, durant les six années où nous avons été séparés, durant toutes ces semaines où il n'était pas lui-même. Tant rêvé de ses lèvres sur les miennes et de nos lèvres entamant ensemble un lent ballet plein de tendresse, tant rêvé de ses bras autour de moi et de ses mains se faufilant sous ma chemise. Je croise son regard et y lis la confirmation que c'est bien lui qui est avec moi, et non l'autre « Kamui » lui me jouant une sinistre farce. Je veux aller au bout de mon rêve. Je reprends ses lèvres en lui retirant son haut. J'ai hâte de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts.

Il vient d'enlever ma chemise et plaque ses lèvres contre ma poitrine. Il décrit de lents cercles autour de mes mamelons en caressant mon ventre. Le plaisir me fait basculer la tête en arrière alors que mes mains s'appuient contre ses omoplates. Il est tout ce que je veux, c'est pourquoi, lorsque ses mains s'attaquent à ma ceinture, je le repousse pour me placer au-dessus de lui, un sourire qui je le sais promets toute la luxure du monde et pourtant naturel aux lèvres. C'est moi qui lui enlève son pantalon et me place à ses genoux, un peu affolé tout à coup malgré ma précédente assurance. Je relève la tête et croise son regard plein de désir. Sans le quitter des yeux, je passe ma langue sur son sexe, l'effleurant à peine avant de l'engloutir brusquement. Son cri de plaisir est le son le plus mélodieux qui ait jamais retenti à mes oreilles. De mes lèvres, j'initie un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de son pénis, puis accélère le rythme. Et arrête juste avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme. Sans tenir compte de son regard de léger reproche de l'abandonner ainsi, je remonte pour l'embrasser et lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça doit se passer… ». Puis je nous fait basculer tous les deux de manière à ce qu'il soit à nouveau au-dessus de moi. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a compris. Mon pantalon, déjà desserré par ses mains tout à l'heure, est tombé au sol durant nos changements de position successifs. Son regard se pose sur moi et me contemple avant de remonter s'accrocher au mien. Il tend la main vers mon visage et ses doigts me caressent la joue puis s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche et commence à les lécher, tandis que son autre main descend le long de mon torse en direction de mon désir.

Il enlève ses doigts de ma bouche puis les dirigent vers mes fesse mais, avant de les introduire en moi, s'arrête et me regarde d'un air effrayé. Je sais qu'il a peur de me faire mal. Alors je tends ma main vers la sienne et le force à commencer ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Il se penche sur moi, m'embrasse et continue à me masturber tandis que, un à un, ses doigts ne pénètrent et bougent. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et noue mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mon univers se réduit à lui et à lui seul. Quelle chose pourrait me donner plus de bonheur que j'en éprouve au moment où il se décide enfin à remplacer ses doigts par quelque chose de plus imposant. Je ne veux pas attendre davantage et m'empale de moi-même sur lui. Sous la douleur, je romps notre baiser. Horrifié, il commence à se retirer, mais je le retiens. Déjà la douleur se mêle de plaisir. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il me caresse la joue de sa main qui ne s'occupe pas de mon sexe, le désir dans ses yeux côtoyant encore l'inquiétude. Je ne vois qu'une chose à dire pour la chasser :

-Je t'aime.

Aussitôt il commence à bouger en moi, et je ne puis voir sa réaction ma déclaration car je ferme les yeux sous le double plaisir de tes coups en moi et de ta main sur mon sexe, au même rythme. Je gémirais si tu ne venais pas de poser à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes, tout bruit venant de ma gorge ainsi étouffé. Pour l'énième fois de cette nuit, nos lèvres s'ouvrent, permettant à nos lèvres d'entamer un ballet maintenant connu par cœur mais procurant toujours le même plaisir. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. J'aimerais que ce moment dure une éternité. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de tel et ma joie est telle que j'éjacule dans ta main et je te sens t'assouvir en moi.

Je ne sens même pas le sommeil s'emparer de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux le lendemain, me rendant aussitôt compte de la présence de tes bras autour de moi. Je souris. Vu la hauteur du soleil dont les rayons entrent par la fenêtre, il n'est pas loin de midi. Je me tourne vers Fuma, qui dort encore. Qui va me faire face lorsque il ouvrira les yeux ?

A peine ai-je pensé cela qu'il se réveille. Je suis aussitôt rassuré et commence à me noyer dans son regard. Mais tout n'est pas fini, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller. Je ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi il est là. Je lui demande :

-Fuma. Que faisais-tu dans cette rue ?

-…Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens de rien de précis après que tu ais déclaré nous protéger, Kotori et moi. Juste des évènements auxquels j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pris part et que j'ai pourtant provoqué. Puis tout à coup, j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais besoin de moi, alors j'ai essayé de te chercher, mais…Je n'avais pas le contrôle de mon corps. Mais je t'entendais toujours m'appeler. Alors je me suis battu contre cette résistance, et j'ai fini par vaincre.

-Plus de problème depuis ?

-Non, aucun.

-Alors tout est fini. Les vies de tout un chacun vont pouvoir leurs cours. Même si les morts sont morts.

La tristesse que me cause cette dernière phrase est inférieure à la sienne, je le sais; j'ai eu davantage de temps pour m'habituer à l'absence de…

-Kotori…

Que dire ? Je le prends simplement dans ses bras et le laisse pleurer sur son épaule. Cependant il s'éloigne un peu de moi. Etonné, je le regarde et il me demande :

-Kamui… je dois savoir… Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… C'est vrai ?

Kamui ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, se rendant aussitôt compte de la présence des bras de celui qu'il aimait autour de lui. Il sourit. Vu la hauteur du soleil dont les rayons entraient par la fenêtre, il n'était pas loin de midi. Il se tourna vers Fuma, qui dormait encore. Qui lui fera face lorsque celui-ci ouvrira les yeux ?

A peine pensa-t-il cela que son amant se réveilla. Il fut aussitôt rassuré et commença à se noyer dans son regard. Mais tout n'était pas fini, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Ce qui c'était passé n'était pas clair, il devait lui demander.

-Fuma. Que faisais-tu dans cette rue ?

-…Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne me souviens de rien de précis après que tu ais déclaré nous protéger, Kotori et moi. Juste des évènements auxquels j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pris part et que j'ai pourtant provoqué. Puis tout à coup, j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais besoin de moi, alors j'ai essayé de te chercher, mais…Je n'avais pas le contrôle de mon corps. Mais je t'entendais toujours m'appeler. Alors je me suis battu contre cette résistance, et j'ai fini par vaincre.

-Plus de problème depuis ?

-Non, aucun.

-Alors tout est fini. Les vies de tout un chacun vont pouvoir leurs cours. Même si les morts sont morts.

La tristesse que causait cette dernière phrase à Kamui était inférieure à celle de Fuma, il en était conscient; il avait eu davantage de temps pour s'habituer à l'absence de…

-Kotori…

Que dire ? Kamui le prit simplement dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Cependant il s'éloigna un peu de lui. Etonné, Kamui le regarda et Fuma lui demanda :

-Kamui… je dois savoir… Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… C'est vrai ?

Je rougis. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec mes sentiments, même si je sais que nous n'aurions rien fait si ce n'était pas réciproque.

-Oui…

Il se penche et pose brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes, rien à voir avec les baisers que nous avons échangé hier, puis me murmure à l'oreille :

-Moi aussi… Je t'aime.

Est-il possible de pleurer de joie ?¨

**FIN**

Voilà, une version supplémentaire, si vous voulez la version heureuse. J'ai toujours l'intention de continuer l'autre version, mais je ne sais pas quand je m'y mettrai, donc voilà pour remonter le moral de ceux qui sont cassés après la version triste. Celle-ci est la version originale, la première que j'ai écrite. Je la mettrai à part quand j'aurai repris cette fic.

Voilà, !

(tiens, bizarre, j'ai pas demandé de review…ah oui, cette fic est "gratuite". Petit cadeau aux amateurs de guimauve)


End file.
